Crossroads
by BornWithDragonWings
Summary: Seventeen years ago, Nessie gave birth to a healthy baby boy. That baby boy mysteriously died hours later in the hospital. When Max and the flock discover Fang's heritage, they go in search of the Cullens. When the Cullens request that Fang remain with them, he is torn between the ones he loves and the family he never knew.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry. The baby…your son did not make it." The doctor said sympathetically. He left the room to allow them to grieve in peace.

The girl, who didn't look any older than eighteen, started crying. Her husband clutched her hand and tried to stop the tears coming to his eyes. He focused his energies on calming her. "Shh, Nessie. It will be alright."

"He was just a baby, Jacob! A little child, barely a day old!" She sobbed into his shoulder.

"I know, Renesmee." It was all he could say.

**Seventeen years later**

**Alice's POV**

"Jasper, have you see my-" I stopped midsentence and put a hand to my forehead.

_A tall, teenage girl with dirty blonde hair and worried brown eyes stood next to a boy. He had black hair and obsidian eyes. His skin was a natural olive tone and his bangs covered his right eye. If I didn't know any better I would say he looked a bit like Jacob._

_ "We will find them. I promise." The girl said to him._

_ "But I don't want to find them!" The boy argued. "The flock has always been perfectly happy living without trying to find our parents. Why look for mine now?"_

_ Her eyes widened. "Besides the fact that you just spoke more than a sentence at a time, it's because we have a lead. In all the years we have lived on our own, we have never had a solid lead as to where we came from. We have never been able to search."_

_ "Because we didn't want to. And we know where we came from."_

_ "We know where we grew up. We know where we have been. And we know who we are. But we don't know exactly where we came from. Aren't you the least bit curious?" The girl asked him._

_ He couldn't argue with that. "Fine. We will go. But don't expect me to be all warm hugs and smiles."_

_ She grinned. "Wouldn't dream of it."_

I looked up to see Jasper holding my arm with a worried look. "What did you see?"

Instead of answering, I looked over at Edward. "Do you think…?"

"I don't think." He said. "I know. It has to be."

"But it can't be." I said.

"There is no other explanation." He argued.

"Any idea what they are talking about?" Nessie asked, looking at the woman next to her. They were all confused.

"Not a clue." Rosalie muttered.

Jacob and Emmett walked in the room with questioning expressions on their faces. They had been able to hear every word from the kitchen.

Alice looked away from her brother and at the rest of her family. "Get everyone. There is something you need to know"

* * *

**Max's POV**

I looked at Fang, trying to read his expression. As usual, I couldn't. I sighed and shook my head. Turning back to Angel, I spoke. "Do you have everything you need?"

The nine year old nodded, her angelic curls bouncing. I smiled and brushed her hair back. "Alright. Go make sure Gazzy didn't pack more bombs than underwear."

She ran off and I went over to Fang, sitting next to him. "You're right." I told him.

He blinked and looked at me.

"About us not having to go. It's your choice. It's not too late to stay. I'm sure the girls would love to help Mom bake cookies instead."

He sighed and looked down. "You couldn't have thought of that before you planned this trip?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I was _trying _to be and adult for once. Don't make me take back my apology."

"That was an apology?" the corner of his mouth perked up.

I shook my head. "Nope. But this is." I leaned in and kissed him. He smiled into my mouth and deepened the kiss willingly. I put my hands on his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around my waist. After a few moments, I pulled back breathing heavily.

He rested his forehead on mine. "It's okay. You're right, we should go. It is the first solid lead we have ever had."

I smiled and closed my eyes. "Then let's follow it."

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Are you absolutely certain?" Nessie asked, holding Jacob's arm tightly.

"Yes, Renesmee." Alice said. "It's him. Nick is alive."

Nick E.J Black. That was the name they had picked out before he 'died'. "But how?" Jake asked.

"We're not sure. But maybe they will explain when they get here." Edward spoke.

"They?" Everyone asked simultaneously.

"Well…Nick wasn't the only one in my vision. There was also a girl. From the way he acted towards her, they seem to have known each other a very long time." Alice said.

Nessie blinked. Then blinked again. "Was she the only other person in your vision?"

"Yes." Alice said again. "But that doesn't mean they are the only ones. We will know when they get here."

Jacob nodded and wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders. Bella gave a determined smile. Emmett and Rosalie nodded. Jasper held Alice's hand. Edward and Esme shared a look. And Carlisle smiled happily.

They were ready.

Or so they thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fang's POV**

We had been flying for three days. Mom, worried that we would 'return to our criminal ways', had given Max and I credit cards and cell phones. **(A/N He calls Dr. Martinez 'Mom' since she is Max's Mom.) **Not that we particularly minded, but she was still being overprotective. We had taken care of ourselves long before we met her. Though when Max said this, Mom started going on and on about how our idea of 'taking care of ourselves' had almost gotten us killed and arrested more times than we could count.

We had decided to land a few miles from the Cullen's house so as not to startle them with the wings quite yet. Or Max had decided. As she always did. Again, we didn't really mind.

"Maaaaax! I'm hungry and tired! We haven't eaten in like three hours and I'm starved! I'm sure the rest of us are too. I mean, being bird kids and all. Do you think the Cullen's will have anything to eat? I mean, they must, since everyone has to eat. But what if they don't have enough? Will we starve? Well, I know you wouldn't let us starve. And they probably have food. What kind of food do you think they will have? Ooh! What if they have chocolate?! That would be so cool if they had chocolate-" Iggy slapped a hand over her mouth, though you could still hear her incoherent mumbling.

"Are we there yet?" Gazzy complained.

"Almost." Max said. I didn't understand why she was so determined to find my 'parents' when I was perfectly content with my life as it was. But she was passionate about this, and I loved her, so I would go along with it. I always did.

A few minutes later we broke through the tree line. We were in a large, ordinary looking field. Before we continued, Angel held up her hand. "Wait."

We stopped and stared at her. She looked up at me and continued. "We should stay here. They are coming to us."

"They know we're coming?" Total asked.

Angel looked confused. "Yeah, they're…they're vampires."

Vampires? You've got to be kidding.

"Well, not all of them." Angel continued. "Umm…let me see. Your mom is half-human half-vampire because her mom was still human when she was born. Apparently your grandmother got turned into a vampire only after your mom was born. And your dad is a werewolf. The vampires have strange powers. One is a mind reader and another can see the future. That's how they know we're coming."

"How did you know that, little one?" A voice asked. We turned to see a tall, kind looking woman who was probably in her late twenties. Next to her were nine others, all kind looking and all very beautiful. But the one thing that stood out about them most was their golden eyes.

Angel smiled. "Hi Esme!"

"You're a mind reader." One of them said. He had brown hair that seemed to have a golden shine to it. **(A/N Haven't read twilight in years so forgive me if I get them wrong.)**

Angel smiled. "So are you, Edward." She turned back to us and started pointing at the strange people. "That's Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Jacob and Renesmee. She prefers Nessie, though."

The vampires stared at her, wide eyed. I rolled my eyes and the others giggled. Max sighed and stepped forward. "So, vampires huh?"

They all nodded slowly, except for Jacob. She looked at him and tensed. "You're the werewolf." After he nodded, she turned to me.

"And I thought we were messed up." She smiled and I chuckled briefly before going back to my usual expressionless self.

Unfortunately, this caused all eyes to move to me. If I wasn't so good at hiding my emotions, I would probably be avoiding their gazes. But I met them straight on, unafraid. The one named Renesmee started to step towards me, but seemed to think better of it.

Max rolled her eyes at their stares. Carlisle, who seemed to be the leader, stepped forward. "As your young friend just said, I am Carlisle. This is my family. And who might the rest of you be?"

"I'm Jasmine." Max nodded towards us, giving permission to speak.

"I'm Armina!" Angel called happily. Total, who was in her arms, just barked.

"Hi! I'm Kristal and I'm fourteen. And that's K-R-I S-T-A-L, not C-R-Y-T-A-L. Are you guys really vampires? Because that is sooooo cool! I mean, you probably don't think so since you are the vampires and that is who you are, but I think so. I mean, we are pretty messed up as well, but-"

Iggy put his hand over her mouth and smiled at a place just behind them. "I'm James."

Gazzy grinned. "I'm Zephyr."

I just nodded at them, not giving a name.

Max kept a straight face, but I could see the pride in her eyes. She turned back to Carlisle and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Edward. "Great, now tell us your real names."

Instead of looking shocked or confused, Max just smirked and said "You're good. Go ahead guys."

"I'm Angel."

"Iggy here!"

"I'm Nudge! And you didn't answer my questions, so I-" She was cut off by Max's glare.

"The Gasman, but you can call me Gazzy."

"I am Total the talking dog." Total said, causing shocked stares.

Max gave me a pointed look and I sighed in defeat. "Fang."

They all did a double take at first, but composed themselves. Guess they knew who I was. Max turned back to Carlisle and spoke in her leader voice. "And I'm Maximum. Maximum Ride."

The man looked confused. "Those are…_interesting _names."

I scoffed and Max continued. "Duh. We grew up in a lab where they called us by our ID numbers and we named ourselves in between experiments. Our names are the most normal thing about us."

She had already given these people more information then she even gave Mom when they first met. What was up with her today?

The others seemed to be thinking the same thing, because they were giving each other confused looks. _She knows what she's doing, guys. Give her some time. _Angel's voice spoke in our minds. _Oh yeah, I learned how to connect our brainwaves so that we could communicate telepathically. Cool right?_

"More like creepy." Max said out loud. The vampires gave her a confused look. Well, all of them except for Edward.

_It's weird having another mind reader around. I feel so exposed. _Angel spoke to us.

I snorted. _How do you think we feel?_

_Guys, shes right. This is actually pretty cool! _Nudge thought.

_But that Guy can still hear us… _Iggy thought.

_Hi, Guy! _Gazzy spoke. _Do you like bombs?_

_I like bombs. _Iggy remarked

_We know that, Iggy. _Angel thought

_I'm rolling my eyes, Iggy. _Max rolled her eyes.

_I wish we were back in Antarctica. _He mused. _I could see there._

_I don't. _I thought. _It was freaking cold._

_But that was where I met my darling Akila! _Total thought, staring off into space.

_No it wasn't. _Gazzy told him.

_Guys, we're getting funny looks from the bloodsuckers. _Max thought.

_Wait till we jump off a cliff. _I mentally chuckled.

They were silent for a moment, before bursting into laughter at the thought.

"We should do it!" Iggy shouted.

"Got a cliff we can borrow?" Nudge cackled.

Gazzy started mimicking a game show host, voice and all. "Limited time only, folks! Come down to Gloomyville U.S.A and see six mutant bird kids jump off a cliff and plummet to their deaths! Or will they?"

I snickered, which caused them to laugh harder. I guess my emotion _was _that rare.

"Umm…" Jacob started. "What?"

We stopped laughing and grew serious again. Max looked at them. "I guess we have a lot of explaining to do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Fang's POV**

The Cullen's had taken us back to their house. And let me tell you, it was huge. Not as huge as the house we had built about a year ago for us and Mom, but still pretty big. We were currently sitting in the back yard on what Max called 'fancy shmancy outdoor furniture'.

Jacob and Renesmee kept their distance thankfully, but I still noticed them staring at me when they thought I wasn't looking. Creepy much?

"So…you now know our story." Carlisle said once he finished explaining the whole 'vampire thing'. "It's time for us to know yours." Apparently he thought he was in charge.

Max gave me a 'can-you-believe-this-guy?' look and turned back to him. "Look, Vlad. You may be used to being in charge of your little cult here, but we don't follow directions. If we want to tell you our past, we will do it when we feel like it. Not the other way around."

Jacob stood. "I think we deserve to know where our son has been for the last seventeen years. He is our family."

Max stood and looked Mr. Werewolf Guy in the eye. "We have been to hell and back, Wolfy. My Flock and I know as well as anyone that blood does not make a family. Love does."

Renesmee blinked. She looked at me with eyes full of sadness before turning to Max. "You think we don't love him?"

Iggy snorted. "You don't even know him."

Edward put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Maybe you should let him speak for himself. I, for one, would like to hear Nick's view on things."

They all looked at me. I was laying horizontally across one of the couches with my arms folded behind my neck. Closing my eyes, I shook my head. "Nah, I'm good."

While none of the Flock were surprised at my vagueness, my eyes opened to see eight shocked-looking vampires and one poor kicked puppy. Max almost laughed at them. "He doesn't talk much. And it's Fang, not Nick."

They looked down and nodded slowly before taking their seats.

Max sighed. "Under normal circumstances, I would wait a few months for you to gain our trust before telling you our secret…but I guess if you have a secret of your own it will be okay." She turned to us. "You guys okay with this?"

Gazzy opened his mouth and imitated her voice. "This isn't a Democracy guys. It's a Maxocracy. Whatever I say goes." I vividly remembered her saying that to us years ago.

Max smiled proudly. "That's my boy." She ruffled his hair and gave a subtle look at the sky.

We knew what that meant. Be prepared just in case. I got up and went to stand behind the couch that the kids were sitting on. Iggy and Nudge sat on the edges with Angel and The Gasman in the middle. Max and I were protectively behind them. While she prepared to spill our life stories, I quickly swept the area with my eyes to be sure no one was listening in.

Apparently noticing our change in mood, the supernaturals gave us confused looks. Max ignored them and began to speak.

"I guess I'll start at the beginning. Years ago, there was a group of scientists. They were brilliantly insane. Believed that they would create something better than humans by experimenting with human DNA. Similar to cross-species genetics, but it didn't exactly go as planned. They built a giant lab called The School. There, they experimented not just with human DNA…but on human children as well. Some were sold by their parents, others kidnapped from their beds. Many parents were told that the children were born dead while in truth they were being shipped off to The School."

I watched as they flinched and looked over at me. Max continued. "We were some of those children. The Whitecoats didn't think of us as human beings, only experiments. Instead of bedrooms, we had dog cages. Every morning we were dragged out of our cages, experimented on, tested, given three sips of water and repeat. The only exercise we got was when they sent us out to test our speed and strength. By the way, never drink water right after being electrocuted. Not a fun experience.

"Seven years ago, a Whitecoat named Jeb Bachedlor felt sorry for us. Being some of the few successful experiments, we were not allowed the privilege of death. He broke us out and took us to Arizona. Jeb was like a father to us for two years, then one day he just disappeared. Fang, Iggy and I were twelve, Nudge was nine, Gazzy was six and Angel was four. Since I was the oldest by four months, I became the leader. Long story short, they found us, we ran from them, we saved the world multiple times, we kicked some Whitecoat ass and we destroyed The School. Ta-da! You know our story." Max finished.

They were silent for a moment before Jasper spoke up. "What do you mean by experiments? What did they do to you?"

"And why do you call yourselves The Flock?" Emmett asked.

Max smiled bitterly. "Please refrain from asking questions until never."

I chuckled. Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge, who had all been having a private mental conversation, started cackling loudly. Must be one funny conversation.

Before any of us could say anything else, Iggy turned his head slightly so that his ear was pointed towards us. We all went silent and did the same. Listening, my eyes widened when I picked up what he had heard.

"Chopper." Nudge said. "And it's coming fast."

"There is a truck too." Angel spoke.

"Multiple trucks." Iggy nodded.

We all looked at Max. "Think we could outrun them?" I asked.

"The trucks maybe. Not the chopper." She gave us a look that told us exactly what we needed to do. This wasn't our first rodeo.

Iggy and Gazzy started giggling and grabbing random items off the table. I knew hat in a matter of moments they would manage to make them explode. Nudge and Angel jumped out of their seats and ran out into the field, keeping an eye out. Max looked at the Cullen's, her eyes hesitating on Jacob and Renesmee.

"I surely hope you guys can fight." Was all she said. Then, we heard gunshots.

**Nessie's POV**

I was confused at her words until I heard a scream and saw that Angel was already battling. She was on a man's back, her hands clapping over his ears and bursting his eardrums. She jumped down and punched another one in the gut. Upon closer look, I realized that it was not a man at all.

"What are those thing?" I asked.

"Erasers." I was shocked to see my son standing next to me, a determined look in his eyes. "Half-man half-wolf hybrids. They are strong and fast, but not very smart. As long as you don't let them gang up on you it's easy to defeat them."

"How do you know all of this?" I asked, worried for him.

He looked me in the eyes for the first time and I felt a strong surge of pride at the man he had become. "They were the main defense-and offense-at the school. Erasers are blood thirsty and they have a taste for mutant freaks." I wanted to tell him he wasn't a freak, but he said it with pride and I realized that I didn't know his abilities. What had they done do him there?

He ran and leapt off of the ground, jumping higher than ever I can and landing in a tree. In one quick movement, three Erasers that I had not seen fell out of it and landed on the ground with a thud. Their guns followed, but they broke upon contact with the earth. Though it was my natural instinct to help him fight, I was mesmerized by the skill these kids had. My family was fighting with them, but I was focused on Nick.

When I heard a yelp of pain, I turned and saw an Eraser holding Dad by the throat. His ski was turning even paler and I knew he was about to die. I knew what a vampire looked like right before they were torn to pieces. What shocked me was that Dad didn't seem strong enough to push it away, but that Angel girl had knocked one out with just a punch. How strong were they?

I made my way towards Dad, but Max beat me too it. She reached in and crushed the Eraser's jugular with one hand. Ouch.

Dad fell to the ground and Mom ran over to his side. I saw that they were not the only ones having problems. Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett were surrounded and Uncle Jasper was pulling an Eraser off of Aunt Alice. Jake was next to me, making sure I was alright.

Then, a loud BOOM caused all of us to look over to Igg and Gazzy. Somehow, they had managed to use silverware and couch cushions into bombs and were chucking them at Erasers. _Strange kids._

**Fang's POV**

There you go, guys.

I knocked out another Eraser and heard a scream. Turning, I saw Renesmee being carried towards the chopper by an Eraser. A _flying _Eraser. I thought we had gotten rid of all of those.

"Iggy, Nudge! Hold them off!" Max turned to me. "C'mon Fang."

We had not planned on showing them our abilities just yet, but we had no choice. Since the others had defeated all the Erasers on land, everyone stopped to stare at us as we ran towards the chopper.

"Are they going to chase a chopper?" I heard Rosalie ask.

_Damn right we were._

While running, I shrugged off my leather jacket and threw it on the ground. Then, in perfect synchronization, Max and I unfurled our wings and took off.

I didn't have time to register the gasps. Max knocked the flying Eraser unconscious with one punch and I caught Renesmee before she could fall. While I carried her, Max flew beside me, glancing over her shoulder to make sure that the chopper was retreating. It was. We landed on the ground and I looked down at Renesmee in my arms. Instead of looking scared or disgusted like most people did, she looked proud. I set her down and heard someone yell my name.

Angel leapt into my arms and hugged me. I smiled warmly and hugged her back. "Calm down, Nightingale. I'm fine." Angel had always been a little sister to me, and recently we had become almost as close and Max and I.

Holding Angel, I looked over at the rest of the flock.

"Report." Max spoke loudly.

Angel looked happy. "Twisted ankle and a possible concussion."

Iggy was next. "Think I broke my finger, but otherwise okay."

"A few bruises and I dislocated my shoulder." Nudge.

Gazzy coughed. "There is pain in my ribs. Otherwise fine."

I was next. "Broken wrist and a few scratches."

"Any injured wings?" We shook our heads and Max sighed in relief. "Nothing too serious then."

Carlisle's eyes widened. "'Nothing too serious'? Broken bones and dislocated limbs are serious!"

Max rolled her eyes. Again. "We have been through so much worse, Vlad. This is child's play."

He sighed and shook his head. "At least let me take a look at your injuries. I'm a doctor."

We visibly tensed. Max stepped in front of us. "We haven't had many good experiences with doctors."

"You can trust me." He smiled and attempted to lighten the mood. "I won't wear the white coat." When she reluctantly nodded his smile widened. "And while I'm at it, you can tell us about those wings of yours."

* * *

**I don't own MR or Twilight.**


End file.
